


Harder and Harder to Breathe

by TheRavenistheWritingDesk



Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse)
Genre: Hanahaki Disease, Last Thoughts, M/M, Spoilers, The Author Regrets Everything, The Author Regrets Nothing, Water
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-29
Updated: 2018-01-29
Packaged: 2019-03-10 20:59:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13509681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheRavenistheWritingDesk/pseuds/TheRavenistheWritingDesk
Summary: There was never enough time.





	Harder and Harder to Breathe

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys, remember that really sad scene involving Piers? Let me make it worse!

_I had a feeling something was wrong, the first time I felt the ache deep in my chest. Every time Captain Redfield pushed himself, every time he gave his all for us. At first I thought it was just respect, maybe even admiration. He was our Captain after all, it would make sense I'd feel that way towards him. After Edonia though, I knew better. Admiration and Respect weren't what gave me the strength to keep searching for him. I had to bring him back, for the BSAA; for me._

_When Chris finally remembered what happened I felt relieved, my Captain was back. Everything was going to be fine, we would handle the C-Virus outbreak; then once things slowed down I'd have the chance to tell him. At least, that's what I was hoping. Captain Redfield has been focused on finding Ada and getting revenge since his memories came back. I've started noticing the ache in my chest more, it's getting painful and sometimes my throat itches. I can't focus on that though, I need to focus on making certain he doesn't do something he'll regret. Everyone needs us, needs him._

I coughed against the side of my glove inside the jet, glaring out the window at the large blue cloud that rapidly covered the Chinese city. _All of those people down there were-_

"Damn it!" Captain Redfield punched the glass, and I fought back a wince as another cough threatened to escape me. I swiped the corners of my lips, wiping away the traces of blood that had surfaced. I'm getting worse, I could feel it. Other things were more important though, we had to do something to stop this. I tried to refocus on the conversation even though it was difficult, staring out the window I noticed something in my reflection and tugged at the edge of it until it fell lightly onto my thigh. A small yellow petal, the edges were tinted red. _There's still time. I just have to hold out a while longer._ I brushed the petal off my thigh and stared out the window again.

"I got it. On my way." 

After Captain Redfield updated Leon about what happened to Ada at the hangar we flew to the Oil rig to rescue Jake and Sherry. I listened to the sound of Captain Redfield checking over his gun while I paced back and forth, I coughed again into my gloved hand; muffling it as best I could to keep him from hearing the sound and swiped the back of my hand against my lips to hide the blood. There were more petals now, each one was a vibrant shade of yellow and felt fragile in my grip. I tossed the petals to the side shaking my head.

"There's irony for you. A man who spent his entire life trying to destroy the world, and now...his son is the only one who can save it."

"And here I am coming to rescue him."

"The man who killed his father. Like I said-Irony."

"I don't know, maybe it's fate." Captain Redfields words caused that ache to return and I turned away. The silence didn't last long though, and my attention focused out the glass at the vast ocean before us.

"It's been 3 years since I killed Wesker. I can't let this war follow me forever." I turned to stare at my Captain. The man I would follow to the ends of the earth, to hell itself and back if that is where he'd lead me. "After we rescue Jake, I'm turning in my gun." A sound like breaking glass filled my ears, and my pulse raced. It was getting harder to breathe.

"What!? Wait a Minute-"

"It's about time someone took my place. And I'd be honored if it was you." Chris' face was sincere and the pain in my chest throbbed.

"I...I don't think I'm ready for that." There was no way I could take his place, never his.

"You've made it this far, haven't you?" _I need to tell him, I might never get another chance to tell him._

It was too late though, as the elevator reached the final floor I turned to Captain Redfield as he readied his gun. "All right. This is it!" I followed him out into the underwater rig. It wasn't long after entering that we found Jake and Sherry. As the Captain worked on releasing them I muffled several more coughs that managed to escape me. _There's not enough time left._ They were no longer small petals, two small daffodils sat in the palm of my glove as I looked from the small flower to my Captain. Before I could say anything, the alarms blared as the two were released. We had to fight through enough enemies that I could push the words to the back of my mind. Soon enough we met up with Jake and Sherry and when I saw Jake aim his gun at Chris I thought my heart would stop right there. I moved without thinking, and aimed my gun at him. The tension in the air was thick enough to cut with a knife, and it was getting harder to breathe.

"Ya know, you didn't have to put yourself on the line like that. Wesker deserved what he got. You did what was right-you kept this world safe." _I still have to tell you, I can't tell you if I lose you._

"He was still his father. The kid had the right to know."

"Well, I'll tell ya this much. I can't say I've lacked for adventure working with you."

"Sorry, I know it's never been easy being my partner. Once we get outta here...all that's gonna change." _That doesn't matter to me, I wouldn't trade a single moment for the world._

_Not enough time._ Jake and Sherry managed to escape, at least I hope they did. Captain Redfield and I had stayed behind to distract the largest BOW I've ever seen. HAOS the machine had called it, it chased us through the underwater tunnels; destroying each section behind us until we were left in a large flooding room. Our ammunition was running low, we were getting desperate. I saw it reach under the grate for Captain Redfield and I pushed him out of the way on instinct alone. It hoisted me in the air by my arm and Chris fired into it causing it to throw me towards a wall where a large piece of debris skewered right through my arm.

Chris called out my name and was running towards me, but the thing threw a larger piece of debris and I can't feel my arm anymore. I watched as it grabbed my Captain and I tore free of the debris and my pinned arm. I heard a soft clatter against the metal ground, and I crawled towards it desperately. I knew what it was, what it could do. I was desperate though. _I don't want to lose him like this._ I gripped the small syringe in my gloved hand and injected it into me. The C-Virus worked quickly, and the pain was excruciating. I fought it though, my arm re-grew into a monstrous shape. How long would I be able to keep my sanity?

"Oh God, Piers! What did you do?" _There was no other way._

The BOW still wasn't dead, we kept fighting and with each bolt of electricity that I fired into the thing was followed by a violent cough. I started noticing yellow petals falling into the water. _I'm out of time._ Eventually we managed to kill it and I was relieved. When the adrenaline wore off the pain flared back into focus and I almost didn't hear my Captain calling my name.

"Piers!" I tried to turn away, and I felt his hand on my shoulder. "Come on! Just stay with me! You're gonna be ok!" _I want to believe it, I want to believe everything is okay but it's so much harder to breathe now._

"I'm sorry...Captain..." It hurt to breathe, it hurt to talk. "I did it for the BSAA...For the future!" _I did it for you..._

"I know. You did a real good thing."

"As long as you-"

"I don't wanna hear it!" His hand moved to the back of my head and I could feel his warmth through the cold and the flaring pain that ran through me. _Your kindness will be the death of me, but it's another thing I love about you._ "We're both getting outta here, all right?" All I could do was nod in response.

His hand moved to my arm, and I could see his strained smile. "Let's go!"

Each step was agony, and I watched as each petal escaped my lips. I hoped he never saw them, I wanted him to keep looking forward. I lost my footing at one point and he helped me back to my feet even when I told him to leave me behind. He didn't give up on me, he still had hope. The escape pods were right there, and he set me down against a wall so he could open one. It didn't take long before he pulled me back to my feet. The escape pod was so close, and I pulled my hand free of his before pushing him inside as the doors closed. I watched Captain Redfields eyes go wide and he rushed for the door, slamming his hands against the glass.

"Piers! No, don't do this! Open the door!" I took several shaky breaths, each one more painful than the last. "Goddamn it, listen to me! We can still both get outta here! There's still time!" I turned away, fighting back tears as I moved towards the control panel.

"What are you doing?" My pace was agonizingly slow, and each of his cries made me want to give in, and escape with him. "No, Piers, don't! You can still make it out!"

"Goddamn it Piers!" I heard him slamming his hands against the escape pod as I shoved the switch in to release it and slowly made my way back to him. "Piers! Open the goddamn door that's an order!" There was a pause, as I stared back at him. "No..." I forced a smile and shook my head, and watched as the pod was launched. Taking my Captain with it.

_There was never enough time for me to tell you that I loved you, Captain._

**Author's Note:**

> I think I'm impressed I wrote this all in one go off the top of my head. Hope you all enjoyed, feel free to tell me about how I'm a horrible person in the comments section. ♥


End file.
